Baby It's Fact
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Instead of both Dipper and Mabel getting away from Gideon in (Little Dipper) only Dipper got away in time. Now Dipper must team up with Wendy in order to save his sister and get them both back to normal size. However when Gideon plans soemthing evil things might get complicated...Dipper/Wendy
1. Chapter 1

Baby It's Fact - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are another Gravity Falls fanficion. Chapter one is here you guys. This story is set during the episode "Little Dipper" so if you haven't seen it you might want to before reading. Do not worry I will still be working on my other GF story. Also this is a Wendy/Dipper story. I own nothing from Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dipper ran as fast as he could through the tall grass he was in. The latest event caused him to be lost in some place that he had no idea where he was, all he knew was that he was somewhere in Gravity Falls. However when you're only a few inches tall, it was a lot harder to get around. Not only that the fact of being as small as a tooth pick came at a bad time, but it was also the fact that Dipper was the only one who had escaped from Gideon. Sadly he wasn't able to get Mabel or the magic flashlight back, but down inside Dipper knew that he had to eventually. But that was a problem, he needed help, someone's help that he could trust with this situation. Dipper continued to run in the direction he thought The Mystery Shack was in and hoped that he would not be stepped on in the process.

Today was Friday which ment that the shack would be open and Wendy would be working behind the counter. Sliding down a small piece of grass Dipper hopped in the air and grabbed a hold of the wooden step, from there he had to pull himself up. This took him about a few minutes to do since there were about four steps, and Dipper had to slid under the crack in the doorway. Dipper knew that coming to the shack was a bad idea since Gideon would come here looking for Dipper first, but Dipper really needed help, and he felt that Wendy was the only he could trust.

Just as he thought about Wendy he smiled, and realized he was right. For the moment the shack was completely empty with only Wendy and Soos. Wendy was sitting at the cash register reading her latest issue and relaxing. Soos was sweeping the floor waiting for people to come in. Dipper at this time was running over to the counter trying not to be hit by the broom Soos had. Being small did have its perks, but being small ment it had it's worse side too. Jumping up to the small shelve it took all of Dipper's will to not let go of his holding. A little by little, Dipper was getting closer to the top. By the time he did reach the top of the counter where Wendy would be able to see him, he was out of breath. Placing his hand on his knees and catching his last few breaths Dipper looked up and began to yelled Wendy's name.

"Soos, did you say something?" Wendy asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"What?" Soos asked as he pulled a head phone out.

"Never mind, I might be going crazy." Wendy said as she looked back down at her magazine, Soos went back to work.

Dipper groaned, of course Wendy wouldn't be able to see him, he was as tall as a tooth pick! Instantly Dipper hated being small and short, this was going to be a long night. After several attempts of getting Wendy's attention, Dipper stopped. Looking around for an idea Dipper instantly got one as soon as he saw Wendy's arm resting on the counter top. After he turned back to normal he made a mental note to go after Gideon, and crush the crystal. Walking over to the small green sleeve that covered Wendy's left arm, Dipper took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of it. Before he knew it, he tugged her sleeve with all his might. This time Wendy seemed to have noticed.

Looking down Wendy was completely shocked at what she saw. Dipper was tugging on her green sleeve trying to get her attention, instantly she felt guilty for not noticing him before. However she gave him and look when she realized that he was smaller than ever, and that he could fit in her shirt pocket. Laughing to herself Wendy dropped her magazine and wondered what kind of thing could have caused this, and what the young child had been up too. Wendy carefully grabbed the back of Dipper's color with her right hand and placed him in her left open palm and brought him up to her eye level.

"What happened to you?" Wendy asked as Dipper crossed his arms.

"That doesn't matter I need your help in getting Mabel and me back to our own size." Dipper said as Wendy looked at him.

"You mean Mabel is this small too?" Wendy asked as Dipper nodded.

"Yes only Gideon had her and the flashlight that shrink and grows us." Dipper explained with a frown.

"You mean that little creep that keeps coming after you guys?" Wendy asked as Dipper nodded.

"Yeah...so will you help me?" Dipper asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, but I'm gonna need a way to carry you easier." Wendy said as she set Dipper back down on the counter top.

Smiling Wendy instantly remembered that there was a small container in her bag. She unzipped her bag and pulled out a small circular container that she use to keep pony tails in. However ever since she stopped wearing them, she never placed anything else in it. This was a perfect time to use it. Unscrewing the lid, Wendy set it down on the counter and picked up Dipper. Soon she placed Dipper inside the container and poked holes on the lid before she placed it on. This was going to be a lot easier to keep track of, now she didn't have to worry about losing Dipper. Without another word she closed the counter and headed out the door. Wendy herself was going to give Gideon a piece of her mind for messing with her friends...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter one. I hope you guys liked it, sorry if it sucked. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review so I can post chapter two!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Baby It's Fact - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two. Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING and I hope you like this chapter as well. This chapter is where things start getting complicated for them, anyway as normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls as always...on with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Wendy continued to walk towards the house known as Gideon's house. She never really did like the kid after she found out that he almost tried to kill Dipper, and only force Mabel to be with him. Wendy did not like guys like that at all, even Robbie had more common since then the little creep. But now that Gideon had messed with her friends, she was not happy that he was after them once more, this was like some sick game, and she wasn't happy. Dipper and Mabel Pines were like little siblings to Wendy and she would never admit it, but she would do anything on her life to protect them.

However as soon as she reached Gideon's front gate all thoughts were instantly pushed away. Looking up Wendy could only give the house a look of disgust only because...well you know why. But as Wendy was about to open the gate something else came across her mind, she didn't have anything as such as a plan. Her mind stopped for a moment and started to think, the only thing that came to her mind was a simple plan. Get in, get Mabel and the flashlight thingy, and get out. So with a deep breath she went forward and knocked on the door of Gideon's home.

"Hello?" Gideon asked as soon as he answered the door, Wendy wanted to punch him right there.

"Hi I'm Wendy from The Mystery Shack and I was wondering if you have seen either Dipper or Mabel Pines?" Wendy asked.

"Nope sorry haven't seen them, you might want to look somewhere else." Gideon said as he tried to close the door.

"Really?" Wendy asked as she stopped the door from closing. "Then why do I have Dipper?" Wendy asked again.

"What?" Gideon asked as he gave Wendy a look of confusion.

Wendy stood there ready to just lunge at the kid with full force. However she knew she couldn't attack the kid because he was famous and she would be sent to jail, but then again it would be worth it known she saved Dipper and Mabel. Instantly Wendy shook her head and decided against the idea, she was too young to be sent to jail. She has never been in jail, but she heard from her boyfriend Robbie that jail was horrible and not a good place to be at all. But sadly she was at a cross roads here for the moment. Before she could say another wood Wendy reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out the small container that was holding Dipper.

Inside Dipper was tossed around as Wendy pulled it out of the pocket of her shirt. He knew that she did not mean to tip the container on purpose and dealt with the fact of being tossed around. But the truth was, Dipper was okay with it only because he had been through much worse, like today for instant. Being shrunk was not on his bucket list but it ended up being on it anyway. If he tried to tell his parents about this adventure when they went home for the summer, he knew they would not at all believe him in anyway. Dipper was able to finally stand after Wendy stopped moving the item and placed his hat back on.

"See I have Dipper and I know you have Mabel." Wendy explained as she put the container closer to Gideon's face.

"And what are you going to do about?" Gideon asked with a known smirk like he had something planned.

"I am going to beat the snot out of you if you don't give me Mabel and the flashlight." Wendy explained with a scoff.

"You mean this?" Gideon asked as he pulled out the flashlight, Wendy couldn't believe at how lucky she was getting.

"Yes I mean that!" Wendy said as she tried to grab for it only for Gideon to pull it back.

As Gideon brought the flashlight back Wendy lost her balance and fell forward landing on the grass next to the steps. The small container in her hands popped out of her grip and bounced onto the cement. The lip popped off and Dipper went rolling out of the item and onto the ground as well. Gideon turned the flashlight on to the red light color and aimed it towards Wendy. Freaking Dipper instantly grew angry as he knew what Gideon was up to.

Wendy however had just brought her head up and had no idea what was going on. As soon as she noticed that the container was no longer in her hands she cursed under her breath and cursed at herself for being clumsy. Now Gideon had a chance to get Dipper back and it was her fault. But before Wendy could do anything at all, a red light beam surrounded her and her entire body began to shrink. Wendy herself was now just as tall as Dipper, and Gideon now had all of them trapped...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you have it chapter two. What did you think? Please do not forget to review I hope you guys liked it, thanks for reading you guys rock!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Baby It's Fact - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter three. Thank you all so much for the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Also after you finish reading this chapter make sure to read the important author's note at the end, I think it will all make you excited and happy...as normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls!:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gideon smiled as he picked up the two smaller kids and placed them into the container that the orange haired girl was holding. Now that what all seemed like help to the Pines kids it was gone and nothing was standing in Gideon's way. However Gideon did know that he could get The Mystery Shack all for himself since Dipper was out of his way and Stanford Pines was weak. This was indeed the best day for him and Gideon knew that nothing was going to stop him. Walking back to his room with a smile on his face Gideon picked Mabel up out of the bag of Gummy Bears she was eating and placed her in the container with her brother. Then Gideon shut the lid tight and wrapped a thin layer of tap around the container and set it on his desk.

Watching the three now shrunken people that he had he couldn't help but smirk at what he saw. Wendy was standing right in the center of the container trying to figure out what was going on. Mabel, his love, was trying to calm down her brother who was in fact freaking out at the moment. Speaking of Dipper he was trying to ram the side of the container hoping to break free. Gideon grinned as he watched the small kids in the container; today was the best day of his life. He was finally going to get The Mystery Shack once and for all and Dipper Pines couldn't stop him. So Gideon headed over to his phone and once more dialed the number that went to Stanford Pines.

"Hello?" Stan asked as he picked up on the other line, Gideon could only smile.

"Why hello Stanford, this is Gideon speaking." Gideon said as the line went silent.

"You again?" Stan asked with an annoyed voice. "I thought I told you to stop calling me and get a life!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yes you did, but I think you have something I want and I have something you want." Gideon answered with a small laugh.

"What?" Stand asked with now a confused voice, this was going to be stupid.

"You heard me, hang over The Mystery Shack or kiss you're niece and nephew goodbye." Gideon said as he hit his desk.

"Now you're not even talking English!" Stan exclaimed as the line went dead.

Gideon was mad. Stan once more did not believe that he had both Dipper and Mabel, and Gideon was ticked about it. This was his once in a life time chance to finally get back at the Pines family for all the years of humiliation. However his revenge was not at all going as he planned, he capture the Pines twins, and get Stand to trade. But shaking his head from the thoughts of anger Gideon instantly grabbed the small container causing all three kids to get tossed around and placed it inside his pocket. The Gideon grabbed the flashlight off his desk and headed for the door. He was going to march right over to the shack and get his revenge on Stan once and for all...

XXX

Inside the container Dipper was getting mad as well. No matter how many times Dipper rammed the side of the container there was no use, the lid was tapped shut. Wendy was trying to get him to calm down and stop hurting himself, and Mabel was sticking her tone out at the picture of Gideon on his id card. This day was not going as planned for Dipper and now being stuck in a small device that Wendy originally used to help him, made him just feel even worse. This was all his fault, if he had just let Mabel be taller than him, none of them would be in this mess. Wendy wouldn't be shrunk and neither would they. If only they could get out, then everything might be alright.

"You don't think Gideon is going after Stan do you?" Dipper asked as he slid down out of breath.

"It's a possibility; he does hate Grunckle Stan anyway." Mabel said as sat next to her brother.

"I thought he hated Dipper." Wendy said as she sat down in the middle of their prison.

"He does, but he hates Stan even more." Dipper said as Wendy nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"How do we get out?" Mabel asked with a look towards her brother.

"Why are you looking at me?" Dipper asked as Mabel giggled and playfully pushed him.

"You're the genius." Mabel said with a small smile.

"Yeah she's right, you are the one that made a shrinking device." Wendy pointed out as she stood up.

"Really?" Dipper asked as the two of them nodded. "Alright then, we need a plan!" Dipper exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

Mabel and Wendy nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of thinking Dipper started to pace back and forth trying to come up with something. Wendy and Mabel would toss out ideas here and there only for Dipper to not agree. At first the idea of coming up with a plan seemed like it was going to be easy, but now it was just a pain in the butt. Soon enough Wendy and Mabel both ended up getting to board to come with ideas and started playing hand games with one another. Dipper however was a little annoyed that he couldn't seem to figure anything out at all. Sadly the container was moved once more causing them all to roll towards the left side of the prison. Looking at the outside Dipper instantly knew why they were moved. Gideon was inside The Mystery Shack and Stan was standing right in front of him...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter three. I hope you guys all liked it. Thanks or reading remember please do not forget to read the importan note after this and review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**Importan Author's Note - Episode Name - "The Land Before Swine" Air Date "June 28th 2013"**


	4. Chapter 4

Baby It's Fact - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter four. Thank you guys all so much for te reviews last chapter, you guys are AMAZING!:) Also as normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls what-so-ever it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please enjoy this chapter, on with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Gideon smiled as he showed Stan the container he held in his hands. Stan seemed to be shock because he was still staring at the container like it was a dream. However Gideon was just laughing the entire time he was looking at the container and made a mental note to thank the orange haired girl who gave him the item. Placing the container back in his pocket Gideon grabbed a hold of the flashlight and hit the on button, within minutes he was backing Stand up against the wall.

But the wall he was backed up against was a door and Stan managed to turn it and go into the room. Gideon groaned and chased after Stan making sure he didn't get away. However as soon as he ran into the room he stopped in his tracks and looked at the area in shock and amazement. In front of him there were a thousand different mirror's all with Stan's mocking face on it. This was going to be harder then he thought, but as long as he had the container and the flashlight, he knew Stan was going to give up sooner or later.

"Come and find me idiot!" Stan yelled with an echoing laugh.

Gideon started towards the first mirror he could find and started to aim the flashlight at it. With Stan still laughing Gideon turned the shrink light on and aimed it, before he knew it a red beam of light was bouncing all over the room. Trying not to get hit himself Gideon dived onto the floor and ducked for cover. As he landed on the floor the container in his pocket fell out and started to roll across the ground. Gideon only frowned when he noticed where the container was.

However before he could stand up Gideon threw the flashlight at the laughing Stan in the mirror and watched as the mirror shattered into a million pieces. Instantly Gideon had gotten the best idea he had ever had and broke the mirror next to him. Now this was going to be easier then he imagined, and he couldn't wait till he found the real Stan.

XXX

As the container rolled Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were tossed around until it stopped. As soon as it did stop Mabel had landed upside down against the wall. Dipper had landed flat on his front side, his hat had fallen off, and he was pretty sure that he was feeling weight on top of him. Looking up Dipper realized that Wendy had landed on top of him, and her face was next to his. Inside Dipper couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Wendy..." Dipper said with a small smile and Wendy instantly stood up.

"Sorry dork, didn't mean to." Wendy said as she helped Dipper stand up.

"It's alright...wasn't your fault." Dipper said as Wendy handed him his hat and he placed it on.

Dipper couldn't have sworn he saw Wendy blush when he took his hat from her hands and his touched her's by accident. However he had blushed to so it was alright, none of them noticed. Mabel finally joined them and only rolled her eyes as she noticed the little scene that was going on. So far Dipper thought that this was the best day of his life, well minus the whole being shrunk and captured part, but spending it with his sister and Wendy was the best.

Looking around Dipper noticed that they were no longer inside Gideon's pocket or hand, and figured it was a good time to figure a way out. Mabel had many ideas and Dipper did like most of them, but the problem was they didn't have the right tools they needed. No matter what, it seemed like they were going to be stuck in this container with air holes for the rest of their lives unless someone saved them. But before Dipper could even say anything else, they were tossed around once more.

"I'm getting real sick of this!" Mabel yelled as they landed hard once more.

"Tell me about it, does this kind of stuff happen to you guys all the time?" Wendy asked as the two twins nodded.

"Pretty much." Mabel said with a grin.

"Yeah this isn't the worse we've been through." Dipper said as he punched the side of the container leaving a dent.

"Really, how could anything else be worse than this?" Wendy asked with a small laugh.

"Let's see, the clones, wax figure's, the gobbelwonker, and ghost." Dipper said as Wendy gave him a look of shock.

"Don't forget the gnomes!" Mabel exclaimed with a frown.

"Right and the gnomes." Dipper said with a small laugh.

"How does this all happen, it's made up." Wendy said as Dipper and glanced at one another.

"Yeah about that Dipper found some weird book and it has all this information on magical things!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"Book?" Wendy asked as she eyed Dipper. "You mean that book your always reading?" Wendy asked once more.

"Yeah this one." Dipper explained as he pulled book three out of his vest.

"I knew there was another book!" Wendy exclaimed with a smile as both twins gave her a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked as Wendy laughed.

"Well you see, I have book one." Wendy explained as she pulled book one out of her bag, the twins gave her a look of shock...

* * *

**A/N - Wow talk about a cliff hanger!:) I hope you all liked this chapter. :) Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review so I can update chapter five!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

Baby It's Fact - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter five. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) I also hope you like this chapter I own nothing from Gravity Falls as normal Alex Hirsch does!:) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Both Dipper and Mabel looked at Wendy in shock. None of them knew who had the other books but they did have some ideas, and let's just say that Wendy was not one of the ideas. To them Wendy seemed to oblivious to the world around her. She was always laid back, down-to-earth, and mostly a friendly kind of girl. Wendy never did seem to be the kind of girl that was into the supernatural but now it all seemed a little too weird to believe. Wendy however was looking at the twins with many worries on her mind, she had no idea why they were quiet but it made her think they were mad. She was just relived when Dipper broke the silence.

"Wendy how long have you had that book?" Dipper asked with a curious voice.

"My whole life, well since I was five." Wendy answered as Dipper looked at her with surprise.

"So you didn't write the books?" Dipper asked as Wendy shook her head.

"Nope." Wendy said with a grin, this was getting a little more interesting to her.

"But then...ugh...this is complicated if neither of us wrote these, then who did?" Dipper asked as Wendy shrugged.

"I don't know but we also don't know who has book two." Wendy said as Dipper nodded in agreement.

"We think Gideon has it, well Dipper think he has it." Mabel explained as Wendy looked at the twins.

"Okay but the main problem is were still stuck in this container." Wendy said as everyone looked around.

"I can get us out only if I had something sharp." Dipper said as everyone went quiet.

For a while no one said anything. They all hated the fact that this little twerp named Gideon was going to finally get his one in a life time revenge all because they were all trapped. So Dipper slid down against the wall in defeat, and Mabel joined him at his side. Wendy was looking through book one and book three for a hopeful way out of this mess but there was nothing in the books that would help them. After feeling defeated Wendy joined Dipper on his other side and they all sighed together. More silence filled the air only making things more awkwardly quiet. However within minutes the silence was broken by the sound of Wendy's cell phone ringing, she was getting a call. Instantly she picked up.

"Hello?" Wendy asked as she answered the call.

"Yo' Wendy where are?" A voice said at the other end of the line, Dipper cringed it was Robbie.

"Shrunk and trapped in a container in The Mystery Shack." Wendy explained as Dipper looked at her in shock.

"You're there again?" Robbie asked with a snicker. "Why are you always there, you're seeing that loser again aren't you?"

"He has a name and his name is Dipper, and no I work here and right now I'm in a pickle!" Wendy yelled back with a frown.

"Yeah well you're an even bigger loser then the kid, were over!" Robbie yelled before the line went dead.

Dipper or Mabel didn't say anything at all but only watched as Wendy slid down and began to cry into her arms. Dipper instantly started to get upset at how big of a jerk Robbie was and punched the side of the container. However when he did punch the side of the container, his hand went right through it making a small hole. Pulling his hand back, Dipper looked on in shock at what he had done; he would thank his anger on Robbie later. For the moment Dipper grabbed a hold of the side and began to continue to rip the hole open, within minutes Mabel started to help him. As soon as the hole on the side of the container was big enough Mabel had climbed out and Dipper was about to follow her when he heard a small sound of crying. Turning around he knew he couldn't leave Wendy alone and started to walk over towards her...

* * *

**A/N - Aw poor Wendy. Cuse Robie your a jerk...I just hope Dipper can help her feel better. Anyway please do not forget to review and thank you for reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Chapter 6

Baby It's Fact - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter six. Thank you guys so much for the reviews last chapter you are all AMAZING! This is why I updated twice today!:) As normal I own nothing GF all belongs to Alex Hirsch :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Wendy are you okay?" Dipper asked as he walked over to Wendy and sat down next to her.

"Sure if you call it okay, I never should have gone back out with him." Wendy said as she placed her head into her hands.

"Why?" Dipper asked. "You know you can tell me anything right, I'm here for you." Dipper said with a smile.

"I know you are and I thank you, but Robbie keeps thinking I'm coming to the shack for another reason." Wendy explained.

"But he knows you work here." Dipper added as Wendy nodded her head.

"Yes he does but he thinks I'm cheating on him all the time." Wendy said in a small voice.

"How would you be cheating on him?" Dipper asked. "I've never seen you with another guy but him."

"Dipper who was the one guy I have been hanging out with this summer besides Robbie?" Wendy asked as a few tears came.

"I don't know, Lee, Thompson, Max, Jason, Tyler...oh man!" Dipper exclaimed as he remembered something.

"What?" Wendy asked with wonder on what Dipper was thinking.

"I don't think I ever stopped being friends with Tyler...no wonder he keeps calling me." Dipper said as Wendy let out a laugh.

"Well if you want I'll pass on the message to him." Wendy said with a small smile.

"Nah I'll tell him, it's best if I be honest." Dipper said as Wendy nodded. "But who were you talking about?"

"I was talking about you, I always hang out with you all the time!" Wendy explained as Dipper stood up.

"Wait so Robbie thinks there something going on between us?" Dipper asked as Wendy nodded and stood up.

"Yeah but I kept trying to tell him were only friends." Wendy explained with a small frown as she wiped some tears away.

"Don't worry about him Robbie is an idiot and it's his loss, any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Dipper said.

"Really?" Wendy asked as she moved closer to Dipper who nodded.

"Of course your sweet, funny, cool, smart..." Dipper said as Wendy cut him off.

"I know a guy like that too." Wendy said as Dipper gave her a look.

"I thought we both agreed that Robbie is a jerk!?" Dipper exclaimed as Wendy laughed and placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"I'm talking about you dork." Wendy said as Dipper calmed down and looked at her.

"Well then...thank you." Dipper added as he and Wendy got two inches closer, their bodies were almost touching.

"Are you sure about this?" Wendy asked as she got down on her knees to Dipper's height.

"Sure about what?" Dipper asked as Wendy gave off a small grin and leaned in closer.

"You guys coming or what?" Mabel exclaimed as she poked her head in and the two broke apart instantly, so close.

"Yeah were coming." Dipper said as Mabel nodded.

"Good cause I found the flashlight!" Mabel exclaimed as she left the container again.

"Let's go." Wendy said as Dipper nodded.

"I agree." Dipper said as the two climbed out of the container.

"Guys watch out!" Mabel yelled as soon as the two came onto the hardwood floor.

"What are you talking about!?" Dipper called as Mabel pointed behind them.

"GIDEON!" Mabel yelled as they turned around and were shocked to see Gideon looking down at them...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go talk about a chapter! They were so close to kissing!:) Anyway thank you for reading and please do not forget to leave a review and have a good day!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

Baby Its Fact - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven. Thanks for all the wounderful reviews last chapter you guys are wounfully AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from GF it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Were almost done with this story, so on with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Well looks like you guys are smarter than I thought." Gideon said as he reached a hand down and grabbed a hold of Wendy.

"DIPPER, MABEL, RUN!" Wendy yelled as Gideon sent his other hand towards the twins, only for them to dodge it.

"You two get back here, you can't run it's not fair!" Gideon yelled as he started to chase after Dipper and Mabel.

"We have to help Wendy." Dipper said as he panted.

"Fine but afterwards you're telling her how you feel." Mabel said as Dipper looked at her.

"What?" Dipper asked as the two turned left and continued to run.

"Don't think I didn't see that almost kiss, cause I saw it." Mabel said as Dipper groaned.

"Then why did you stop us?" Dipper asked as the two jumped over a small crumpled up piece of paper.

"Because a guy should tell a girl how he feels before kissing her." Mabel said as Dipper groaned, she was right.

"I hate it when you right." Dipper said as they turned right this time, making sure to go around the shattered glass.

"You two stop running!" Gideon yelled as he started to catch up to them.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET WENDY GO!" Dipper yelled as Mabel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Not until you stop running!" Gideon added as the two kept running forward only to his a wall and roll backwards.

"Stupid wall!" Dipper yelled as Mabel laughed and screamed as soon as Gideon grabbed a hold of the twins.

"Now that I have you no one can stop me!" Gideon said as he brought all three people to his eye level.

"Dipper what do we do?" Wendy asked as Gideon laughed.

"Nothing, were done for." Dipper said as Wendy and Mabel gasped.

"You can't give up, you never give up." Mabel stated as Gideon smiled.

"You should listen to your brother if you know what's good for marshmella." Gideon said as he put all three kids into his pocket.

"I can't believe you Dipper how could you just give up like that!?" Mabel asked as soon as they landed.

"Yeah that's not the Dipper I know and love, he would never give up." Wendy said as Dipper leaned against the pocket.

"Sh..." Dipper said as he placed an ear against the fabric of the shirt.

"But Dipper this is you're..." Mabel began only to be cut off.

"Sh...Come on!" Dipper said as Mabel and Wendy gave him a look of confusion and watched in amazement.

"What are you doing?" Mabel asked as she watched her brother jump to the pocket rim and pull himself up.

"Escaping." Dipper said as Mabel and Wendy came to the edge and followed him.

"Which way?" Wendy asked as all three of them looked back and forth.

"To the armpit!" Dipper yelled as everyone gave him a look of disgust.

"What?" Wendy and Mabel asked as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Just trust me." Dipper said as he started to walk away, the two could only shrug and follow...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter seven. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Chapter 8

Baby Its Fact - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we chapter eight the final chapter of this story. Thank you all for the reviews from last chapter and thanks to all for you who have read this story from the start you guys are AMAZING!:) This will be my first complete Gravity Falls fanfiction how awesome is that!? Also I would like to thank Alex Hirsch for creating this wounderful amazing show without him this story would not be on here or none of our stories would be on here. So thank you Alex for the AMAZING show looking forward to the new epsiode!:) On with the final chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Gideon moved around slowly with the flashlight in his hands and pointing it right at Stan. This was it, this was his moment to shine and nothing was going to stop him now. With Dipper, Mabel, and the orange haired girl he didn't know trapped, no one was in his way. With a big smile on his face Gideon pointed the flashlight at Stan turned on the light and started to back him up agaisnt the corner of the room. Stan watched with fear as Gideon began to back him up against the wall. Things were not at all looking good and right at the moment he wished that hi niece and nephew were there with him to stop this little maniac. Then at that moment Stan began to realize that they were no where to be seen and woundered where they have been all day.

"Give it up Stanford there's nothing you can do now!" Gideon yelled as he turned the flashlight to red.

"What is that thing?" Stan asked as Gideon smiled.

"Your w-worse n-i-ght mar-e-e." Gideon stated between laugh's, something wasn't right.

At the very moment Gideon fell to the ground and began to laugh as hard as he could and started to roll around. Stan on the other hand was looking at Gideon like he had finally lost it and began to wounder of the small chubby twelve year old kid was okay. Then again nothing in this town was alright at all and Stan knew it. Bending down Stan had pushed Gideon away with his foot and followed him right to the door.

XXX

Meanwhile underneath the fabric of Gideon's shirt Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were all tickling Gideon like no tomorrow. Dipper didn't seem to mind at all what he was doing, he's done weirder things. Mabel was grossed out by the fact that she was at the moment touching Gideon's armpit, which wanted to make her gag. But Wendy she was tickling alongside Dipper and started to giggle every time Dipper tried to tickle her. However as soon as the felt the movement of Gideon being pushed, they all began to climb up his sleeve and jump out. It was a good thing the flashlight wasn't that far from them.

As soon as Gideon was shoved out of the door, Dipper instantly hopped on top of the flashlight and Mabel turned the crystal. Wendy and Mabel were both changed back to their normal size and instantly Dipper followed as soon as Wendy grew him back. Dipper and Mabel stood back to back and Mabel smiled whenever she noticed that Dipper was a little shorter.

"You let me keep my millimeter!?" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"Yep you earned it." Dipper said as Mabel pulled her brother into a hug.

"Come here you two!" Wendy exclaimed as she pulled both twins into a hug.

"Well that was an interesting day." Mabel said with a small laugh.

"Sure was I'm just glad to be back to my normal height." Wendy said with a smile.

"Same here now we'll never have to be bothered with this ever again!" Dipper exclaimed as he handed Mabel the crystal.

"DIE!" Mabel yelled as she through the crystal down on the ground and slammed her foot on it.

"Glad that's over, you wanna get a smoothie or something?" Wendy asked as Dipper nodded.

"You guys go head, I think I'm gonna hang out here." Mabel said with a sneaky smile, Dipper knew that smile all too well.

"Alright see ya later dork." Wendy said as she started towards the door.

"Thanks Mabel." Dipper said.

"No problem, just promise me one thing." Mabel said as she playfully pushed her brother.

"What?" Dipper asked with curiosity.

"Tell how you feel before you return home." Mabel said as Dipper nodded.

"Hey dork number one, you coming?" Wendy asked as she poked her head back in.

"Sure thing, see ya Mabel." Dipper stated. And with that he and Wendy were out the door...

_The End_

* * *

**A/N - Well here ends the tale of The Pines Kids. Who knows there might be a sequel only if I feel like doing on, that's why I left it open. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review. More Gravity Falls stories from me will be coming soon so keep an eye out for them, and I'll still be working on "The End of the Summer" so I'll see you on the other side. Thanks for being loyal readers and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
